El Arrebatamiento
by HeldDuke
Summary: Primera mitad del fin. 15 años desde el acuerdo entre los portadores. Ahora siendo adultos se enfrentarán a una nueva amenaza, esta siendo algo de un nuevo nivel. Durante la carrera de las hojas, una sombra se asoma, todo el que la enfrente automáticamente estaría desafiando a su misma muerte. Los portadores por primera vez se enfrentarán a la verdad y el final de la Union Age.
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo

Aún puedo recordar ese tiempo en el que mis días eran 'normales', antes de que todo empezara a tomar rumbo en mi vida y se volviera lo que es ahora.

Mi nombre es Thunder Pick, pero antes yo tenía otro nombre... ¿Cual era?...

Mi mente... estaba muy confundida... parecía que todo estaba llendo muy rápido...

Esperen... Héctor... ese era mi nombre anterior... yo era otra cosa, un humano, como se nos conocía en mi mundo.

Ya recuerdo mi nombre... ¿Donde estaba ahora mismo?

... Estaba recostado en el suelo, este parecía arenoso, como si estuviera en medio de la nada, el cielo estaba rojo, al menos lo que pude ver con mi vista nublada, todo era muy confuso.

Tengo... 34 años de edad, proveniente de Mérida en mi mundo, poblador de Poniville en este mundo... o al menos lo que era Poniville ahora...

Ya lo recuerdo... cómo llegué aquí... en este estado de derrota... todo empezó en mi planeta... hace mucho tiempo

* * *

Fue cuando la conocí a ella, una chica de un año mayor que yo llamada Marisol. Aquella noche me escapé en medio de una pelea entre mis padres, y aún ahora no puedo pensar en lo que hubiera ocurrido si no lo hubiera hecho.

Ese encuentro poco a poco se convirtió en amistad, la cual con el paso de los años se volvió algo más. 7 años, y solo bastó el tiro de una pistola para romper ese lazo.

Fue su tío, Marco Acanto, quien tiró del gatillo, dando fin a esa etapa de mi vida, sin saber que solo había sido el principio.

* * *

Fue a mis 17 años cuando todo realmente empezó, un día desperté en otro mundo sin saber qué había ocurrido o cómo llegué ahí, aún ahora lo puedo recordar.

Aquel mundo, este mundo, era Equestria, un reino en el cual era considerado una fantasía en el nuestro, pero al final terminé adaptándome, sabiendo que al dormir, regresaría a mi mundo y así, esa fue mi segunda vida, la vida que comenzó como un sueño

Fue en ese mundo donde conocí a las portadoras de la armonía: la estudiosa Twilight, la amable Fluttershy, la leal Rainbow Dash, la alegre Pinkie Pie, la generosa Rarity y la honesta Applejack. Fue ahí donde nació mi otro yo llamado Thunder Pick, y fue ahí donde conocí a tres ponis que se volvieron mis mejores amigas.

Una de ellas era Sunshine Brezze, ella fue quien me dio un lugar donde dormir a los días de vivir en ese mundo entonces, muy apegada a mí. Otra era Hit Crasher, un poco descontrolada, pero sabía como mantener su palabra. La última, pero no menos importante, era Flamer Flower, en ese entonces era quien aparecía cuando necesitaba algún consejo, estando para mí en mis momentos complicados.

Y no era de menos, una noche me reveló que ella en realidad era Marisol, aquella niña con quien pasé 7 de mis mejores años de mi vida, los cuales por alguna razón había olvidado.

Y así fue cuando lo nuestro empezó, pero por desgracia no duró mucho, ya que un día me enteré que una fisura se estaba abriendo, abriendo una puerta a aquel mundo, y para mantenerla cerrada, era necesario revertir mis visitas.

En ese entonces parecía nuestra despedida, pero tenía la esperanza de que algún día, yo volvería a verla a ella.

* * *

Más de un año después, conmigo ahora siendo mayor de edad, un mensaje llegó a Equestria, una entidad maligna estaba al asecho, y para ello necesitaban ayuda.

Con mis amigos Luis, Tom, Melissa y Scarlet, se me encargó la tarea de proteger a las seis portadoras de la armonía, para ello también habían enviado a mi grupo. Pero lo que no sabíamos entonces era que en realidad fueron enviadas a saber sobre aquella identidad y lo que buscaba.

De ahí supimos de las reliquias de la unión, un grupo de armas perdidas en la historia y el tiempo que representaban la fuerza, el perdón, el sacrificio, el coraje y la esperanza.

Aquella entidad, que más adelante fue conocida como Christian, era el portador del Coraje, y su objetivo era juntas las 5 reliquias y usar su poder. Lo que él no sabía es que aquellas armas solo llegaban a la persona a quien elegían.

La primera portadora fue Sarah, una antigua amistad mía que terminó cayendo bajo el control de una droga química, haciéndola más violenta, fuerte y rápida, pero que al final logramos derrotar y luego cambiar. Ella representaba a la reliquia de la fuerza.

La segunda fue Marisol, quien al olvidar su pasado y perdonar a su tío en vez de vengarse, fue nombrada portadora del perdón.

La tercera portadora fue elegida después de que nuestra vivienda fuera destruida durante un ataque de Christian y su armada espiritual, en el proceso cayó Tom, y él le otorgó su sacrificio a Sunshine, quien juró pelear en su nombre.

Antes de encontrar al cuarto portador, decidimos pedir ayuda usando el poder de las tres reliquias a nuestro alcance, logrando reunir a nuestra armada dimensional. Durante la batalla, luego nombrada la Union War, perdimos muchas vidas, entre ellas a Poem Light. Fue entonces cuando la cuarta reliquia apareció, cuando a pesar de todo yo estaba dispuesto a seguir peleando, esta me eligió a mí, volviéndome el portador de la esperanza.

Pero no se terminó ahí, pues la quinta reliquia más tarde, al reconocer la infidelidad de su portador, cambió de dueño, siendo esta la hermana menor de Marisol: Katherine, quien había llegado a nuestro apoyo.

Con las 5 reliquias de nuestro lado, logramos despertar al Guardián, y con su poder Christian fue derrotado.

Después de eso, las 5 reliquias quedaron en custodia de la princesa Celestia en Equestria, permaneciendo ahí hasta que su poder se necesite otra vez.

* * *

5 meses después, un evento cambió nuestra vida para siempre, lo que creiamos un mito olvidado estaba ocurriendo. El día del apocalipsis en nuestro mundo había llegado.

Un evento que salvó nuestras vidas, conocido como la reencarnación, fue lo que nos trajo a mí y a un numeroso grupo de humanos, más tarde llamados los reencarnados, a aquel mundo llamado Equestria.

Flamer se encontraba embarazada de mí, al parecer me había quedado ebrio la noche en la que ocurrió. Al final me quedé a esperar a que el bebé nazca, y en ese tiempo no fue lo único que me mantuvo ocupado.

Como dije antes, otros humanos llegaron al igual que yo, entre ellos estaban Katherine, quien aterrizó en una dimensión diferente, siendo regresada más tarde a la nuestra. También estaba Luis, quien terminó volviéndose un pegaso, nombrándose a sí mismo Acid Speed. También llegó con nosotros Melissa, la primera reencarnada mutada, más tarde llamándose Freezer. También llegaron mi hermana menor y nuestra perrita llamada Brooke, ambas volviendose ponis de cristal, pero que terminaron viviendo con nosotros.

Más tarde, Flamer logró identificar a otra Reencarnada, siendo esta su difunta madre Amanda, la primera reencarnada celestial, al ser proveniente del nuevo mundo, fue mas tarde cuando la conocí, y fue ella quien me habló sobre el evento de la reencarnación.

Durante una exploración en el bosque everfree, logré encontrar a otra reencarnada más, esta siendo una compañera de mi preparatoria llamada Cristal, la cual también era mutada. Al contrario de los demás ella era hostil.

Durante nuestra pelea, otra reencarnada llegó, la cual llegó al rescate al final, revelando ser Sarah quien junto a las portadoras de la unión y las portadoras de la armonía, lograron sedar y cambiar a Cristal.

Poco después, Sarah nos reveló que aún había un grupo de humanos en nuestro ahora destruido mundo, entre los cuales estaba Scarlet. Decidimos ir por ella y su grupo, para enterarnos en medio del rescate que la mayoría de los humanos sobrevivientes regresaron a su estado salvaje. Finalmente dimos con el grupo, entre los cuales eran 6 en total incluyendo a Scarlet. Al momento de abrir la puerta de regreso perdimos a dos de ellos, y antes de poder escapar, Cristal decidió quedarse a darnos tiempo, siendo rescatada antes de que inicie la última tormenta, para luego ser perdonada por su intento de sacrificio.

Durante la fiesta de Nightmare Night, llegó otro reencarnado, siendo este Tom, el segundo reencarnado de clase celestial, al ser proveniente del nuevo mundo, volviéndose el aprendiz de Amanda en secreto.

La paz volvió a ser amenazada cuando el lado salvaje de Sarah volvió a despertar, auto nombrándose Zeta, quien en su intento de tomar una vez más el cuerpo de Sarah, tuvo que pelear primero contra su consciencia. Al final Sarah ganó, y optó por perdonar a Zeta, volviéndose nuestra aliada.

Durante el invierno, llegó nuestro momento de tranquilidad, y fue en esa época cuando finalmente le pedí matrimonio a Flamer, ella aceptando. Desde entonces nos volvimos prometidos, decidiendo casarnos una vez que los bebes hayan nacido.

Pero la tranquilidad aún no llegaba del todo, pues durante una visita a la costa, fuí capturado por una yegua del mar llamada Bluesong, más tarde revelando que se trataba de mi prima Abigail, siendo ella otra reencarnada Mutada. Quienes fueron a mis rescate eran Sarah y Kath, siendo ellas guiadas por una concha mágica que había dado conmigo.

Poco después, aquella concha se reveló, siendo esta otra reencarnada mutada, a diferencia de otros, ella había perdido la memoria. La cual recuperó un día al escuchar un poema hecho por Lightning, mi hermana menor, revelándose que se trataba de nuestra madre.

Justo ese mismo día, el día de nacimiento de los bebes había llegado, después de un arduo esfuerzo de Flamer, nacieron nuestros hijos Black Cloud y Silver Lining.

Ese fue uno de los recuerdos más felices de mi vida, el día que me volví padre...

* * *

Mi rostro se encontraba en el suelo aún, mis ojos cerrados al imaginar todo lo que había ocurrido.

15 años habían pasado desde entonces... todo iba normal, todo estaba en orden... en qué momento... llegué aquí...

... Fue hace unos días... cuando todo este infierno empezó... este... arrebatamiento

* * *

**Trueno y Llamarada 4/1: El ****Arrebatamiento**

* * *

**Lo que acaban de ver es el prólogo de esta nueva historia, siendo escrita durante el proceso del epílogo de la tercera parte. Así es, oficialmente ese episodio ha terminado.**

**Pasará un tiempo antes de que salga el siguiente capítulo, a menos de que ustedes lo pidan antes. Esta es la historia que más a sido planeada, por lo que promete ser continua y más oscura que las otras tres.**

**También estará dividida en 2 partes, esta será la primera, mientras que la segunda saldrá a su tiempo.**

**Hasta entonces...**


	2. Chapter 2

Arco 1: La Carrera Anual De las Hojas  
Parte 1: 15 años Después

Todo empezó un día soleado de otoño, las hojas ya habían tomado su tono café de costumbre, esperando su momento para caer como todos los años. Hoy se realizaba el evento anual de la carrera de las hojas, la cual era la que ocasionaba tal evento.  
Me encontraba recostado en mi forma humana en las afueras de Ponyville mirando las nubes pasar con una mirada pensativa, mis brazos detrás de mi cabeza.

Ya han pasado 15 años desde que los espíritus de las reliquias nos nombraron a mí y a las chicas portadores auténticos. 15 años desde mi boda con Marisol. En ese tiempo muchas cosas habían cambiado, claro que hasta ahora hemos logrado mantener nuestra promesa de no usar nuestro poder, desde aquel tiempo todo había seguido su curso, todo los problemas que ocurrían aquí debíamos dejárselo a Twilight y a sus amigas, pero todo iba en orden.

Pero también nosotros habíamos cambiado, por ejemplo Acid, quien ahora era un Wonderbolt oficial junto con Rainbow Dash, él había cumplido su meta. O también Venus, quien después de estar presentes en nuestra boda, seguía manteniendo su matrimonio con Strong Heart, ambos viviendo en Fillydelphia. Storm había cumplido su sueño de ser una guitarrista reconocida, y en este momento estaba en una gira junto con Hit, Sky, Drycloud y Bluesong. Realmente se les extraña mucho, volverían dentro de un mes.

-¿Otra vez soñando despierto, amor?- Escuché una voz a mi lado, reconociéndola volteé a ver a su dueña.  
-Tan solo estaba pensando en el pasado- Dije mirándola a ella, mi esposa Marisol Acanto, quien después de 15 años ya era toda una mujer, ella estaba también en su forma humana.

-De verdad los extrañas, ¿no?- Dijo recostándose a mi lado, usando mi misma posición. -A nuestros amigos... realmente ha pasado mucho tiempo-

-Pero lograron su objetivo, son sus vidas después de todo- Dijo dando un suspiro. Al contrario de los ya mencionados, algunos se quedaron en el pueblo, entre esos estábamos ella y yo.

-Entonces deberíamos estar felices por ellos- Dijo sonriéndome. -Nosotros también tenemos nuestra vida aquí, junto con nuestros hijos y nuestros amigos-

-Es verdad... ¿Donde están ellos, por cierto?-

-Están esperándote, ahora que lo dices- Dijo levantándose. -¿Recuerdas que día es hoy?-

-Es cierto- Dije levantándome. -La carrera de las hojas, hoy se realiza-

-No cualquier carrera, no solo será la primera en la que competirán, también será la primera en la que acepten a los reencarnados-

-Con nosotros como participantes especiales- Dije mientras mi collar comenzaba a brillar, cambiando a mi forma equina.

-Tan solo guiaremos el camino, ¿recuerdas?- Dijo ella haciendo lo mismo, mis cascos delanteros tocaron el suelo.  
-Será mejor que nos adelantemos entonces, después de usted, mi señora-

-Que caballero... ¡el último que llegue pagará las bebidas!- Gritó ella trotando hacia el lugar del evento.

-¡Oye, solo quise ser gentil mujer!- Dije sorprendido corriendo tras ella.

-¡Que pena!- Gritó ella con una risa, realmente habían cosas que a pesar de todo no habían cambiado.

* * *

En las afueras del pueblo, cerca de las montañas, un pony vigilaba toda la actividad, este cubierto con una enorme capucha oscura y rota, para luego correr hacía aquella dirección.

* * *

-¡BIENVENIDOS A LA CARRERA DE LAS HOJAS DE ESTE AÑO!- Gritó Pinkie Pie desde su globo usando un megáfono, quien a pesar de ser ya una poni adulta, seguía siendo la misma carismática de siempre.

-TODOS LOS PONIS ESTÁN MUY ANSIOSOS PORQUE, UNA VEZ MÁS, EL OTOÑO ESTÁ POR EMPEZAR- Gritó ella viendo a los ponis en la linea de inicio. -ME ENCUENTRO AQUÍ JUNTO A MI COMPAÑERA EN LA VOZ BROOKE-

-HOLA A TODOS LOS PONIS- Gritó una adulta Brooke, quien se encontraba a su lado. -ESTE AÑO SERÁ MUY ESPECIAL EN ESTE EVENTO, PUES POR PRIMERA VEZ, TANTO PONIS COMO REENCARNADOS SERÁN BIENVENIDOS A PARTICIPAR EN ESTE EVENTO, ESTAMOS AQUÍ JUNTO CON SPIKE EN LA VISTA DRAGÓN, ¿ALGUNA NOVEDAD SPIKE?-

-¡Todo parece estar en orden!- Gritó un gran dragón morado volando en los cielos arriba de la pista. -El circuito parece estar preparado, y los arboles listos para perder las hojas de otoño!, ¡Adelante Pinkie!-

* * *

Mientras tanto en el suelo, Un unicornio de melena oscura y Melena blanca se preparaba para el evento, saltando y respirando para calentar sus cascos.

-Black Cloud- Dijo una voz femenina acercarse a él. -¿Ya estás listo?- Se trataba de una yegua joven de pelaje plateado y melena negra.

-Estoy listo, Silver- respondió este a su hermana. -¿Y tú?-

-Siempre he estado un casco más adelante que tú, hermano- Respondió su hermana.

-¡Black Cloud!, ¡Silver Lightning!- Gritó una voz que los llamaba, se trataba de su tía Lightning Pick, ahora también una adulta joven.

-¿Tía Lightning?, no nos dijiste que serías organizadora- Dijo Black al ver a su tía usando una tabla.

-Ya no soy la niña que los vio después de nacer- Respondió ella. -Ahora vayan, ¡los demás los esperan!- Y sin más decir, los hermanos corrieron hacia la meta, ambos peleándose para ver quien llegaba primero. -Crecen muy rápido...- Se dijo a si misma viéndolos, en ellos la imagen de sus padres.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la linea de meta, Flamer y yo habíamos llegado, ahí mismo nos esperaba Blu Flower, golpeando su casco al suelo, al parecer nos estaba esperando.

-Perdón la tardanza hermana- Dijo Flamer acercándosela. -Pero mi esposo se ha vuelto lento con los años-

-¡Oye, soy tan rápido como lo era cuando llegué a este pueblo!- Dije yo en defensa.

-Eso explica tu tardanza, cuñado- Abrí los ojos al escuchar el comentario de Blu para luego poner una cara de molestia.

-Mírenlos nada más- Dijo otra poni acercándose. -Se ve que nunca van a cambiar después de todos estos años-

-¡Zeta, solo era un juego- Dijo Flamer apegándose a mí. -No me importa lo lento que se haya vuelto mi marido-

-Flamer, lo estás haciendo otra vez...- Dije yo mirando al suelo tratando de no reaccionar, aún sabiendo que era solo un juego.

-¡Awwww!, ¡Qué lindo!- Gritó otra voz acercándose.

-Solo faltabas tú, Sunshine- Habló Zeta entonces. -¿Donde está tu esposo?-

-No tardará, tuvo que preparar a Nightstar para el evento antes de venir- Respondió ella. -Sabiendo que los portadores dirigiríamos el circuito, me dejó llegar antes-

-¡Papá!- Gritó una voz, sabía muy bien de quien era.

-¡Black Cloud!- Dije yo recibiendo a mi hijo con una acariciada de melena. -¿Estás preparado para el evento?-

-Preparado para llegar en segundo- Dijo entonces otra voz conocida, su hermana Silver Lightning.

-Siempre compitiendo- Dijo Flamer entre risas. -Nunca van a cambiar-

-Entonces ustedes dos abrirán la carrera- Dijo Black Cloud cambiando de tema.

-Solo guiaremos el circuito para asegurarnos de que todo esté en orden, así que estaremos en la meta esperándolos- Dije en ese entonces.

-¡YA CASI ES LA HORA!- Gritó Pinkie desde su globo. -¡EN UNOS MINUTOS LOS PORTADORES DE LA UNIÓN INICIARÁN EL CIRCUITO, Y LUEGO DE ESO INICIARÁ LA CARRERA CON LOS PARTICIPANTES!-

-ESTO SIGNIFICA QUE ES LA HORA DE LOS 5 GUÍAS DE EMPEZAR A CORRER!- Gritó Brooke siguiéndole.

-Bueno, supongo que es la hora- Dije entonces mientras las chicas iban a la linea de inicio. -Suerte a los dos-

-Gracias- Dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras me dirigía a la linea junto a ellas.

-¿Crees que estén bien?- preguntó Flamer.

-Son nuestros hijos, estarán bien- Respondí a la vez que nuestra señal sonó y comenzamos a correr.

* * *

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de ahí, el poni encapuchado corría a toda velocidad entre los arboles, tratando de alcanzar al grupo.

* * *

En la linea de meta, los competidores, tanto ponis como reencarnados estaban preparados para correr, mientras Lightning daba la señal de partida.

-Y... ¡FUERA!- Gritó ella a la vez que movía una pañoleta, dándole señal a todos los ponis los cuales comenzaron a correr, entre ellos estaban Black y Silver al frente.

-Esperen, ¡Creo que alguien llega!- Gritó uno de los organizadores viendo como el poni encapuchado llegaba a la carrera, cruzando la linea de inicio un poco varios segundos después de de los demás, estos ya muy adelantados.

-... ¿Quien era ese?- Preguntó Lightning confundida.

-Quizá alguien que habrá llegado tarde, le deseo suerte- Dijo otro organizador mientras se preparaba para dar paso a la meta, Lightning aún angustiada, pero con un mal presentimiento sobre aquel poni.


	3. Chapter 3

Arco 1: La Carrera Anual De las Hojas  
Parte 2: La Sombra Entre Los Arboles

La carrera finalmente había dado inicio, como todos los años, muchos ponis usaban este evento para dar inicio al otoño, sin embargo era una oportunidad para mostrar el físico de sus competidores. Más adelante, en el grupo guía conformado por los portadores de la unión, mientras corrían por la pista veían a los lados asegurándose de que no haya nada que pudiera frenar a los competidores, como osos u algún otro depredador.

El grupo, guiado por Zeta en el centro, estaba en silencio mientras sus cascos resonaban en la fría tierra, estos siendo el único sonido que causaban.

-Creo que todo está en orden por aquí- Dijo Blu en ese momento con un volumen con el que sus grupo pudiera oirlo.

-Aunque este sería uno de los puntos seguros de la pista, no hay muchos peligros aquí- Le respondió Zeta entonces.

-Zeta, ¿realmente es necesario que vigilemos el camino?- Preguntó Sunshine al momento.

-Últimamente han sido reportados incidentes en la zona del bosque, y desde que se decidió cortar el camino que se recorre en el risco, el bosque Everfree es un punto clave para regresar a la pista original-

-Sabiendo las cosas que se pueden encontrar en el bosque, se nos encargó ver que no haya algún inconveniente en esa zona- Agregó Flamer entonces.

-Veo que si prestaste atención hermana, todo ese tiempo estuviste muy apegada a mi cuñado- Dijo Blu en tono de broma.

-¡Oye!- Grité entonces de la pena.

-No le hagas caso amor, solo está celosa porque ella aún no encuentra a su poni especial- Dijo Flamer entonces para regresar la burla a su hermana menor.

-¿Celosa?, no digas eso, me gusta ser una yegua libre- Se defendió Blu.

-¡Oigan!- Gritó Zeta en ese momento. -Les recuerdo que esto es una misión de exploración, no una expedición-

-No es la primera vez que vamos al Bosque Everfree, Zeta- Dijo Sunshine como respuesta.

-Tampoco sería la primera que tengamos que defendernos de algún Timberwolf o algo más- Respondió la portadora de la fuerza.

-Ella tiene razón, debemos tomarnos esto enserio- Dije entonces.

-¿Te gusta ser la voz de la razón, ¿cierto?- Dijo Blu mientras el grupo se adentraba a la zona oscura del bosque.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la carrera real, el grupo de ponis se concentraba en un mismo punto, el primer lugar estaba siendo muy peleado, entre aquel punto se encontraban los dos hermanos Black Cloud y Silver Lightning, quienes se encontraban a la cabeza del grupo.

Más atrás de ese grupo, los ponis que se habían quedado atrás se habían disuelto, habían pasado ya media hora desde que empezó la competencia, y algunos habían perdido la respiración en algún punto. En la parte de atrás se encontraban dos ponis machos, quienes estando en el último lugar se sentían frustrados en aquel entonces.

-Viejo... ¡Esto es molesto!- Dijo uno de ellos, un poni celeste de crin blanca, mientras trataba de mantener la respiración.

-No podemos quedarnos más atrás- Dijo el otro, este siendo de pelaje rojo y crin negra, un poco más delgado que su compañero. -El grupo de cabeza ya está muy adelantado, si nos detenemos ahora, no terminaremos para cuando anochesca.

-¡Esto es muy humillante!- Gritó el primero en hablar, mientras sus pisadas resonaban al forzarse. -Si seguimos así, no me darán ganas de llegar a la meta-

-Yo no diría eso si fuera tú- Dijo el segundo.

-¿Por qué no?-

-Mira atrás- Susurró el celeste, el segundo poni hizo lo que se le indicó, divisando a otro poni más cubierto con una capucha, aún más atrás que ellos por unos 30 metros. -¿Ya lo viste?-

-¡Si!, jajaja- Rió el primero. -¡No seremos el hazme reír de la competencia!-

-¿Cual es tu sugerencia entonces?-

-¡Pues obvio, evitar ser alcanzados, aún si eso significa hacerlo tropezar en caso de que nos alcance-

-¿Pero eso no sería trampa?- Preguntó el rojo.

-¿Qué importa?, solo mira... ¿eh?- Al voltear hacia atrás, pude ver que aquel poni encapuchado ya no estaba. -Que raro, ¿Se habrá quedado atrás?-

-No lo sé- Dijo el semental rojo para luego voltear a ver a su compañero, solo para ver que el encapuchado ya estaba entre ellos. -¡¿Pero qué rayos?!-

-¡¿Cómo llegó aquí tan rápido?!- Preguntó sorprendido el poni celeste. -¡No importa, haz lo que te dije!-

-Pero...-

-Yo lo haré entonces, ¡cielos!- Gritó desesperado el celeste para luego correr de lado hacia el encapuchado, este deteniéndose de repente, haciendo que impacte contra su compañero, haciéndolo caer al suelo. -¡Oh no!-

-¡Eyyyy...!- Gritaba el semental rojo mientras caía entre los arbustos, por suerte salvándose de daños mayores.

-.. Ups...- Dijo el otro, quedándo él solo con el encapuchado, dejándolo con una mueca de molestia. -Ya verás... ¡Te quedarás atrás!- Dijo una vez más corriendo hacia el encapuchado, cuando de repente este terminó saltando en el aire, esta vez haciendolo caer al suelo por si mismo, terminando unos metros más adelante en el suelo, quedando boca arriba.

-¿Que pasó... espera, ¡¿Qué hace...?!- Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue el cráneo de este siendo aplastado por el casco de su rival al aterrizar, haciendo que uno de sus ojos salte de su rostro, matándolo en ese instante, mientras el encapuchado seguía su recorrido como si nada.

* * *

-Oye, ¿escuchaste eso?- Dijo una yegua a otro poni que estaba a su lado, ambos estando más adelantados al los últimos dos de la carrera.

-¿De qué hablas?- Preguntó su compañero al escucharla.

-Creo que algo pasó más atrás... parecía que gritaban por ayuda- Respondió la yegua, esta siendo de pelaje morado y crin amarilla.

-Debe ser tu imaginación, o tal vez los dos de atrás quieran llamar la atención, ya sabes como son algunos con esta carrera- Le dijo este tratando de calmar a su amiga.

-Lo sé, pero... ¿qué pasa si no lo fue?-

-Todo estará bien, tú solo confía en mí, ¿De acuerdo?- El semental esperaba una respuesta de su compañera, pero esta nunca respondió, al voltear a ver pudo notar que esta había desaparecido de repente. -¿Eh?... pero que...- Dijo este volteando a su lado contrario, aquella yegua habpia desaparecido de repente.

-Esto no puede ser bueno... tiene que ser... ¡¿Ehh?!- Gritó este al ver cómo el encapuchado saltaba por encima de él, callendo más adelante.

-Pero cómo... espera, ¿Tú la hiciste tropezar?- Preguntó este para luego mostrar una mirada de enojo. -¡Ya estaba a punto de ganarme su confianza!- Gritó este para luego correr hacia su rival con enojo, cuando el encapuchado volvió a saltar esquivando su empuje, cayendo a su lado.

-¡¿Te crees la gran cosa?!- Gritó una vez más el semental enojado, el encauchado simplemente lo ignoraba. -¡Di algo!- Gritó enojado tratando de empujarlo, cuando el encapuchado retrasó su paso, quedando detrás del otro. El corredor sintió cómo su cola era sujetada por los dientes del competidor misterioso, para luego ser jalado hacia arriba.

-¡¿Que?!- Gritó él asustado, el encapuchado girando en el aire mientras sujetaba la cola de su amenazador, haciendolo girar también. -¡Sueltame!, ¡LO siento!- Fue lo último que pudo decir antes de que su cuerpo impactara al suelo, cayendo sobre su rostro, este siendo aplastado contra la tierra mientras la sangre de su cabeza salia de golpe. El corredor misterioso aterrizó en frente del cuerpo del poni muerto, para luego seguir su camino en dirección al grupo de más adelante.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Spike volaba en dirección contraria hacia donde se dirigían los corredores.

-Todo parece estar en orden- Se dijo a si mismo, cuando de repente vio un punto rojo en la pista. -¿Pero qué..?- Dijo para luego aterrizar hacia aquella zona. Al caer en el suelo y acercarse a aquel punto, pudo ver al semental de hace unos momentos en el suelo, su cuerpo desagrado de la cabeza. Del temor el dragón volteó con cuidado el cuerpo del poni, para luego abrir los ojos al ver el craneo abierto de la frente, la boca y los ojos desangrados.

-Celestia... ¿Qué pasó aquí?- Se preguntó para luego alzar vuelo, dirigiendose lentamente al sentido contrario de la pista. Escondido en el bosque se encontraba el cuerpo de la yegua sin su cabeza, esta clavada en una rama del arbol a su lado. Spike no podía creer lo que veía. Pero no era todo, en ese momento escuchó la voz de otro poni gritando por ayuda. El dragón alzó vuelo hacia aquella dirección.

Al llegar pudo ver al par que iba en último lugar, el rojo moviendo el cuerpo de su amigo, el cual ya había dejado salir mucha sangre, manchando su cascos su parte de su pelaje.

-¡Miracle!, ¡Despierta Miracle!- Gritaba el rojo del susto para luego gritar hacia nadie en especial. -¡Alguien ayúdeme!-

-¡¿Qué pasó aquí?!- Se escuchó la voz de Spike mientras este aterrizaba a lado de ambos.

-¡Spike!, tienes que ayudarme..- Dijo el poni rojo llorando desesperado. -Miracle... no despierta, ¡Está muerto!-

-¿Muerto?... Pero cómo...- Susurró Spike para luego tratar de mantener la compostura. -¿Cual es tu nombre?-

-... Sereno...- Susurró el poni mientras dejaba su rostro en el cuerpo de su amigo, haciendo que este termine rojo por la sangre en su rostro.

-... Escucha- Dijo Spike entonces. -Cuida el cuerpo de tu amigo, yo volveré luego con ayuda-

-... Está bien... -Dijo Sereno sin poder mirar a Spike, el dragón volviendo a alzar vuelo, en dirección a los corredores.

-Esto no puede estar pasando... no puedo creer que haga esto...- Dijo Spike viendo como el cielo comenzaba a tomar su tono anaranjado. -Para este momento ya deben estar entrando al bosque.. debo darme prisa- Y sin más el dragón aceleró, tratando de alcanzar al grupo de corredores que se encontraban más adelante.

* * *

Más adelante, en la cabeza de la competencia se encontraban Black Cloud y Silver Lightning, quienes se habían adelantado al resto del grupo. Algo cansado, Black comenzó a hablar con su hermana.

-Oye Silver...-

-¿Qué pasa Black?- Preguntó Silver sin dejar de correr.

-¿Qué habrá pasado con los otros corredores?- Preguntó el joven unicornio.

-Se habrán quedado del cansancio... ellos no se toman esto enserio como nosotros- Respondió la pegaso, aunque su respiración podía decir que ella también estaba cansada.

-Aún así... es muy raro que nos hayamos adelantado así... manteniendo el ritmo acelerado ya habríamos salido de este bosque-

-Es solamente el inicio, ¿No recuerdas la trayectoria?- Preguntó Silver. -Estoy segura que nuestros padres tampoco han salido-

-Entiendo...- Dijo este para luego guardar silencio, escuchando solamente el sonido de cascos... no eran sus cascos, tampoco de su hermana...

-Oye Silver-

-¿Ahora qué?-

-... Creo que alguien nos está alcanzando-

-No estés de broma-

-Es enserio... ¿Pero por qué se estará cubriendo con esa capucha?-

* * *

**Continuará...**


	4. Chapter 4

Arco 1: La Carrera De las Hojas  
Parte 3: Persecución en el bosque Everfree

En la cabeza de la competencia se encontraban Black Cloud y Silver Lightning, quienes se habían adelantado al resto del grupo. Algo cansado, Black comenzó a hablar con su hermana.

-Oye Silver...-

-¿Qué pasa Black?- Preguntó Silver sin dejar de correr.

-¿Qué habrá pasado con los otros corredores?- Preguntó el joven unicornio.

-Se habrán quedado del cansancio... ellos no se toman esto enserio como nosotros- Respondió la pegaso, aunque su respiración podía decir que ella también estaba cansada.

-Aún así... es muy raro que nos hayamos adelantado así... manteniendo el ritmo acelerado ya habríamos salido de este bosque-

-Es solamente el inicio, ¿No recuerdas la trayectoria?- Preguntó Silver. -Estoy segura que nuestros padres tampoco han salido-

-Entiendo...- Dijo este para luego guardar silencio, escuchando solamente el sonido de cascos... no eran sus cascos, tampoco de su hermana...

-Oye Silver-

-¿Ahora qué?-

-... Creo que alguien nos está alcanzando-

-No estés de broma-

-Es enserio... ¿Pero por qué se estará cubriendo con esa capucha?-

Silver volteó hacia atrás para comprobar lo que había dicho su hermano, en efecto alguien estaba detrás de ellos.

-Eso es raro, no recuerdo haberlo visto en el grupo inicial- Susurró ella tratando de no perder su trote, aquel poni misterioso parecía tener prisa. -¿Pero por qué se está cubriendo?-

-No tengo idea... pero siento que no es un corredor- Dijo Black entonces, luego se quedó mirando al frente tratando de ignorar al poni de atrás. -Papá dijo que ellos tenían que ver que la pista esté segura... ¿Pero de qué?-

-¿Recuerdas lo que había dicho mamá?- Habló entonces su hermana. -Por alguna razón ella parecía preocupada-

-Lo dices como si ella supiera que algo iba a pasar- Le siguió el unicornio, para entonces decidió voltear hacia atrás una vez más. -... Ya no está-

-¿Qué?- Silver volteó hacia atrás igual que su hermano. -Esto no puede ser bueno-

En ese momento, el encapuchado había saltado entre los dos, haciendo que se separen de carril. Silver estaba a la derecha del poni misterioso, mientras que Black estaba a la izquierda. Mientras corrían se podían ver las hojas cayendo de los arboles, era como si aquel corredor era quien provocaba que cayeran, como si sus patas resonaran tanto que tuvieran la fuerza de un grupo mayor de ponis.

Silver miró a su hermano mientras corría, por alguna razón el poni encubierto no atacaba, era como si estuviera esperando una señal agresiva de alguno de los hermanos, o como si solo atacara a quien ataque primero. Al ver esto los dos comenzaron a retroceder su trote hasta el punto en el que una vez más se encontraban juntos, con aquel corredor delante de ellos.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Black, siendo el primero en hablar.

-Si... no tocó, ni siquiera cuando cayó así-

-Pareciera como si nos hubiera probado- Black volteó a ver hacia el frente. -Es bastante claro que no es un poni común-

-Parece no detenerse- Comentó Silver entonces. -No creo que esté aquí por la carrera-

-Pero no entiendo, entonces estaba siguiendo a alguien, pero si no era a nosotros...- Fue entonces cuando Black asimiló lo que estaba ocurriendo. -.. Va tras nuestros padres-

-No.. tras los portadores- Corrigió Silver. -¡Tenemos que detenerlo!-

-Podría ser peligroso- Señaló Black, pensando bien lo que podría suceder. -Tú espera mi señal, yo me encargaré-

-.. Está bien-

El unicornio y la pegaso se separaron una vez más tratando de acelerar su paso, volviendo a donde estaban cuando tenían al encubierto de lado. Este sin mirarlos por alguna razón.

Silver Lightning comenzó a agitar sus alas mientras corría mientras Black mantenía su paso, viendo con cuidado los arboles al pasar. A la derecha de Silver había un arbol aparentemente resistente a unos metros por delante de ella.

-¡Ahora!- Gritó Black entonces, Silver alzó vuelo hacia aquel árbol, revotando en él usando sus patas para impulsarse hacia la dirección del corredor. Al sentir aquel intento de ataque, el encubierto saltó sujetando la pata de Silver, arrojándola hacia la misma dirección fuera de la pista.

-¡Silver!- Gritó Black al ver a su hermana siendo arrojada, la cual cayó hacia los arboles, pero salvándose al sujetarse de las ramas. El unicornio cargó hacia aquel poni, el cual antes del impacto dio un salto hacia atrás, quedando a unos metros de Black, ahora era el unicornio el perseguido. En ese momento una sombra comenzó a cubrir a aquel poni, su cuerpo comenzó a deformarse, corriendo ahora en dos patas, aquellas sombras estaban originando lo que parecía ser una hoz de dos cuchillas. Todo esto mientras Black miraba aquel cambio tan repentino.

-¿Pero que...?- Fue entonces cuando Black del descuido se tropezó con una roca en el camino, haciéndolo girar sobre su cuerpo hasta que un árbol detuvo su camino. Terminando de la espalda contra aquel árbol, Black quiso levantarse, cuando sintió una garra tomándolo del cuello y estrellándolo contra aquel árbol pero aún siendo sujetado.

Black pudo mirar por primera vez a aquella criatura de las sombras de frente, la hoz que sostenía estaba ahora amenazando a su cuello, en ese momento puedo terminar con su vida con solo un tajo en su garganta. Pero el encubierto no pareció moverse, ni siquiera un músculo. Todo lo que se escuchaba era el fuerte viento pasar y el sonido que causaba la capucha de aquella criatura. Black no pudo ver su rostro, ya que no parecía tenerlo, lo único que pudo ver fueron sus dientes, los cuales a pesar de ser grandes, no parecían una deformación.

-... Q... Qué esperas...- Susurró Black, al menos lo que pudo, su voz se había cortado al ser sujetado del cuello. -¿No v-vas a matarme?- Volvió a hablar el unicornio. Algo había ocurrido entonces, pero aquella criatura comenzó a bajar a Black con delicadeza, dejándolo una vez más recostado para luego levantarse y mirar hacia la pista. Su hoz comenzó a desvanecerse en las sombras mientras volvía a tomar su carrera, dejando al confundido y asustado unicornio en el suelo.

Black no sabía qué pensar en ese momento, pero en aquel entonces cuando estaba siendo sujetado, creyó haber escuchado la voz de su atacante, no en sus oídos, más bien en su mente, aquella voz le decía...

-¡Black Cloud!- Se escuchó la voz de Spike en el cielo, este llevaba a Silver Lightning en su espalda. -¡¿Qué pasó?!, ¿Estás bien?-

-... Yo... estoy bien...- Dijo Black entre susurro, levantándose de su lugar, Silver se bajó del lomo de Spike para ayudarlo.

-Tenías razón, algo malo pasó- Dijo Silver Lightning. -Aquel poni, él es quien lo causó- el unicornio miró a su hermana al escuchar aquello.

-La carrera fue cancelada, logré avisarle a los ponis del dentro para salvarlos antes de que algo pase, pero ustedes estaban más adelante- Dijo Spike recordando lo que había sucedido en el grupo de la retaguardia. -Black... ¿Tú lo viste?- Preguntó el dragón con temor, aunque sorprendido al ver que el unicornio no parecía tener ningún daño.

-... Es una 'ella'- Dijo Black entonces mirando al dragón y a su hermana. -Aquel corredor... es una 'ella'... y se ha ido- Silver miró hacia la pista, sabiendo lo que significaba aquello.

-Nuestros padres...-

* * *

***Tercera Persona, con el grupo guía***

Mientras tanto en el bosque, el viento de la tarde había azotado ya entre los arboles. El cielo había tomado su tono amarillo mientras las nubes comenzaban a perderse entre su color. Repentinamente se escuchó el sonido de un árbol cayendo.

-¿Qué fue ese ruido?- Preguntó Flamer entonces, el grupo guía estaba a media hora de salir del bosque.

-¿Será algún Timberwolf?- Se preguntó Sunshine. -¿Uno.. muy grande?-

-Estén preparados- Comandó Zeta entonces. -Podría salir en cualquier momento-

Como se les dijo, los 5 siguieron su paso con todos sus sentidos atentos. Se podía ver el viento azotando contra los arboles, las hojas cayendo de un momento a otro. Fue entonces, cuando Thunder comenzó a tener aquella sensación de peligro, pues sus sentidos le decían que alguien los estaba siguiendo. Al ver hacia atrás de ellos, pudo ver cómo las hojas caían con más fuerza , pero no había ningún pony que ocasionara la caída, era como si la misma naturaleza ocasionara aquel hecho.

Cuando entonces, una sombra golpeó a un árbol a la izquierda del grupo, cayendo detrás de ellos, se trataba de un pony encubierto con una capucha, el mismo que había causado aquellas muertes.

-¡¿Qué es eso?!- Gritó Blu al ver a aquel poni correr detrás de ellos.

-¡Sigan corriendo!- Gritó Zeta en respuesta, ella guiando al grupo hacia la derecha rodeando a los arboles que estaban en su camino. Cuando de repente aquel poni encubierto volvió a saltar estrellándose contra otro árbol para cortar camino, aquel árbol cayó justo detrás del grupo mientras el perseguidor volvía a adelantarse, era claro a quienes estaba buscando.

-¡No está siguiendo!- Gritó Flamer entonces, Thunder volvió a voltear hacia atrás, en efecto se trataba de una persecución contra ellos.

-¿Qué hacemos Zeta?- Pidió Thunder entonces, pero Zeta no contestó. -¡¿Zeta?!-

-¡Alguien más está llegando!- Gritó la poni terrestre. Y en efecto, dos pegasos de la guardia real llegaron de entre los arboles.

-¡Ahí están!- Gritó uno de los pegasos.

-¿La guardia real?, ¡¿Qué es lo que hacen aquí?!- Gritó Flamer al verlos.

-¡Ustedes!, ¡Se nos envió para darles un aviso!, ¡Tienen que salir de ahí!-

-¡¿Ehh?!- Al parecer el sonido del viento jugaba con el oído de Zeta.

-¡La princesa los llama!, ¡Ustedes están en-AHHH!- Fue entonces cuando aquel encapuchado aterrizo sobre el guardia, sujetándolo de la espalda mientras hacia fuerza contra su cuerpo, tomando una de sus alas usando la boca y arrojándolo con fuerza hacia otro árbol, este cayendo por el golpe. Luego saltó hacia el otro guardia tomándolo de la cola y arrojándolo contra el aire. El pegaso gritaba del horror mientras el encubierto volvía a cambiar a su forma bípeda, su hoz regenerándose en su brazo mientras estaba en el aire, para terminar cortando el cuerpo del pegaso a la mitad.

Aquel encapuchado, el cual parecía tener la forma de un demonio cubierto, aterrizó con fuerza en el suelo, siguiendo su carrera contra los portadores. Mientras Zeta, quien había visto toda la escena, mantenía una expresión de terror en su mirada, aquello que había visto fue muy perturbador para ella.

-No es de aquí... ¡Esa cosa no es de este mundo!- Gritó Zeta en ese momento, liberando el miedo que había encerrado desde hace mucho tiempo.

-¡¿Qué rayos es eso?!, ¡No puede ser un humano!- Gritó entonces Flamer, también viendo a su perseguidor. Thunder por el otro lado, tratando de ocultar su miedo, miraba a su perseguidor.

-Esa cosa..- Dijo entonces. -Me recuerda a una leyenda urbana de nuestro mundo... parece tener la forma de...-

-¿Un recolector de almas?- Preguntó Blu aún corriendo, Thunder asintiendo. -¡¿NOS ESTÁ SIGUIENDO UN RECOLECTOR DE ALMAS?!-

-¡¿PERO POR QUÉ AHORA?!- Gritó Sunshine. -¡FUERON 15 AÑOS DE TRANQUILIDAD, ¿POR QUÉ APARECE AHORA?!-

-ZETA- Gritaba Flamer. -NO HAY OPCIÓN, DEBEMOS PELEAR-

-.. No..- Solo eso pudo decir Zeta.

-¡¿NO?!, ¡¿A QUÉ TE REFIERES CON NO?!-

-NO PODEMOS PELEAR, ¿RECUERDAS?- Gritó Zeta de regreso. -¡¿RECUERDAS EL ACUERDO QUE HICIMOS CON LA PRINCESA?!-

-¡ESTO ES ALGO SERIO ZETA, ¿YA VISTE ESA COSA?!- Gritó Tunder entonces. -NO SABEMOS SI FUIMOS LOS PRIMEROS A LOS QUE ENCONTRÓ, ¡¿VAS A ARRIESGARTE?!-

-¡ES MUY PELIGROSO ZETA, ¿QUE IMPORTA LO QUE DIJO LA PRINCESA?- Le siguió Blu.

-¡NO PODEMOS HACER NADA SI NO ELIJES ZETA!, ¡ERES NUESTRA LIDER!, ¡NO HAY OTRA MANERA!-

Eso y más era lo que escuchaba Zeta, con aquel recolector siguiéndolos, y sus compañeros atemorizados, ella no sabía en qué pensar.

Cuando al momento de perder el control, su reliquia comenzó a brillar bajo comando de ella, para al final liberar una onda que hizo contacto con los 5 y con el recolector. Haciendo que el tiempo se detenga, justo como había ocurrido en el laberinto hace 15 años.

* * *

**Continuará...**


	5. Chapter 5

Arco 2: Rapture  
Parte 1: Mente Antes que Fuerza

***P.D.V Thunder***

Me sentía paralizado, como si todo mi cuerpo hubiera dejado de responder a mis órdenes, sin saber exactamente lo que estaba ocurriendo, pues lo que habíamos visto hace unos momentos había pasado tan rápido que no sabía muy bien de qué se trataba.

Traté de abrir mis ojos, sabía bien que estaban cerrados puesto que no podía ver nada, aun si estaba despierto sentía mis párpados muy pesados. Intenté llevar uno de mis cascos a mi rostro, fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que otra vez era humano, pues en su lugar lo que tocó mis párpados habían sido mis dedos. Logré mover mi otra mano, ambas lograron frotar mi rostro para finalmente ayudarme a abrir mis ojos. Aquel lugar en donde estaba, ya lo había visto antes.

Con cuidado me levanté, sentía que mis piernas estaban muy temblorosas, tanto que tuve que sostenerme del suelo un momento usando mis manos.

-Es muy difícil acostumbrare, ¿cierto?- Aquella voz...

Miré hacia mi frente en donde había escuchado aquella voz.

-.. Vaya.. no has cambiado nada- Dije entonces, en efecto, se trataba de Zeta, el lado salvaje de Sarah. A pesar de todos los años que habían pasado, su imagen seguía siendo la misma.

-15 años sin visitarme, ya estaba comenzando a pensar que te has olvidado de mí- Dijo ella mientras se acercaba a mí para ayudarme a levantarme. -¿Realmente lo hiciste?, ¿O tu plan fue hacer que te extrañe al propósito?-

-Nada de eso- Dije sujetando mi rostro. -¿Tú me trajiste aquí?-

-Algo así, desde que Spectrum declaró a mi otra mitad como una portadora legítima, me dejó aquí sola en su mente. Fue ella quien me lo pidió de repente pero parecía tener prisa, ¿Qué está ocurriendo ahí afuera?-

-¿Estabas dormida?- Pregunté yo, para luego negar con la cabeza. -Olvida eso.. ¿Sabes por qué te lo pidió?-

-Eso mismo quisiera saber- Escuchamos otra vez, ambos miramos hacia atrás de nosotros, logramos ver a Marisol cruzada de brazos, a lo que opté por separarme de Zeta en ese momento.

-Oh vamos- Se quejó Zeta para luego ver a Marisol. -No te alarmes chica, en un momento ella les contará una vez que estén todos aquí-

De entre los humos que se veian en la parte de arriba comenzó a aparecer otro cuerpo humano, al aterrizar a nuestro nivel su imagen se formó.

-¿Contarnos sobre qué?- Preguntó la voz de aquel cuerpo, se trataba de Kath.

-Como dije antes, lo sabrán cuando estén todos- Contestó Zeta mientras se estiraba. -Solo puedo decirles que está molesta, y mucho-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Preguntó Marisol.

-Pues duh- Dijo Zeta a la vez que el cuerpo de Sunshine comenzaba a formarse. -Soy su lado alternativo, lo que ella siente lo siento yo a excepción de algunos casos, aunque seamos diferentes seres seguimos siendo la misma persona. Así que les sugiero que mejor no hablen y la escuchen-

En ese instante, comenzó a caminar desde las sombras la verdadera Sarah, y como había dicho su alter-ego, parecía enojada.

-Gracias por distraerlos, Zeta- Dijo esta mientras se acercaba al grupo. -¿Hiciste lo que te dije?-

-Estoy en ello- Dijo Zeta para luego desaparecer desvaneciéndose, para entonces todos enfocamos nuestra vista en Sarah, la cual seguía con su mirada seria.

-Ahora... en primer lugar- Dijo Sarah para luego voltear a verme de forma forzosa, caminando hacia a mí y sujetándome del cuello. -... Hec... ¿No te enseñaron en la militar a obedecer ordenes?-

-... ¿Eh?- Fue lo único que pude preguntar antes de recibir un golpe en el rostro por parte de Sarah.

-¡Hey!- Gritó Marisol con intención de ir tras Sarah, cuando sintió que alguien más la detuvo. Se trataba de Zeta, quien había regresado de un momento a otro.

-No puedo irme ni un momento, ¿Verdad?- Dijo esta para luego mirar la escena. -Tú solo mira-

Mientras intentaba levantarme, sentí cómo Sarah sujetaba mi cabello para alzar mi vista, nivelandola a su rostro. Parecía que iba a decir algo más, pero luego me soltó repentinamente.

-¿Saben lo que sus gritos ocasionan?- Continuó, esta vez dirigiéndose a todos. -El pánico es una de las razones por las que un guerrero abandona su lugar... pero no los culpo, ya que ninguno sabía en ese momento a qué nos enfrentamos, ni siquiera yo- Sarah dio un suspiró antes de seguir. -Claro que también es mi culpa- Terminando, esta vez poniendo su mano en mi hombro. -Lamento lo del golpe, de todas maneras luego no lo sentirás-

-Sarah- Habló Sunshine finalmente. -Mejor ve al grano, ¿Qué es lo que sucede?-

-Es verdad, hablas como si supieras lo que ocurre- Le siguió Katherine.

-La verdad... no lo sé- Respondió Sarah mirando a sus compañeras. -Ni yo tenía idea, no esperé que algo así siquiera existiera, PERO sea lo que haya sido, es la razón por la que estábamos guiando al grupo, ¿O no lo recuerdan?- Entre nosotros nos miramos, tratando de entender lo que decía la portadora de la fuerza.

-La verdad... nunca nos dijeron bien lo que... Sarah, nosotros pensamos que...-

-¿Que eramos invitados especiales?- Me interrumpió Sarah para luego negar con la cabeza. -... Amanda me habló hace unas semanas-

* * *

***3 semanas y 2 días antes, narrado por Sarah***

Me parecía muy curioso que solicite mi presencia, ya que como ustedes saben, no nos familiarizamos en mucho.

Durante la noche, cuando no había ningún pony alrededor, caminé a su hogar después de que se me dijera que vaya. No tenía idea de para qué me quería. Me recibió como se le recibe a las visitas, las velas de su casa estaban encendidas, para no llamar la atención con las luces.

-Creo que te preguntarás el por qué te llamé- Dijo ella después de invitarme a una taza de chocolate.

-La verdad, en eso estaba pensando- Respondí yo entonces.

-Bien- Dijo ella para luego levantarse de su lugar, caminando hacia su escritorio. -No voy a pedirte que me escuches, pero siendo la lider de los portadores de la unión-

-Los portadores ya no colaboramos en Equestria, señora-

-Escúchame- Dijo Amanda para que yo guarde silencio, eso hice, y la dejé seguir. -Algo grande está por ocurrir, eso siento desde hace meses-

-¿Meses?- Pregunté entonces, ella se acercó sosteniendo un rollo de pergamino en su hocico.

-¿Has escuchado sobre los rumores que se dicen de la escritura de la biblia?-

-¿La... biblia?..- Esto me había dejado inquieta, ¿Me había llamado por un tema religioso?

-Rumores dicen que fueron escritos con la ayuda de una deidad, como si algo fuera de nuestro límite les dijera a sus autores qué escribir... algo así me ha estado sucediendo-

-¿Perdón?- Al momento en el que pregunté, ella mostró el contenido de aquel pergamino, su escritura... bastante extraña, ni siquiera estaba en ningún idioma que pudiera entender, más que eso, ¿Era un idioma existente?

-Esta escritura... la he estado haciendo hace meses en mis tiempos libres, dando un total de unas 7 horas en total, lo curioso es que no sé lo que significa o el por qué la he estado realizando, aún no sé si la he terminado, pero me estoy ocupando en tratar de traducirla, algo que ha sido imposible hasta ahora- Dijo Amanda dando un suspiro.

-Esto... ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo?- Pregunté entonces.

-Bueno... he intentado hablar con el señor sobre este tema, sin embargo él solo me ha dicho que me ha usado de mensajera de otro mundo... como si estuviera escribiendo algún mensaje del más halla, pero ni yo lo puedo entender- Dijo para finalmente enrollar el pergamino. -Sarah, algo me dice que nuestro mundo, este mundo está por cambiar... se me da una fecha, pero sigue sin ser coherente-

-Amanda- Dije poniendo mis cascos de frente. -¿Cual es esa fecha?-

-... Si no me equivoco... será el mismo día que la carrera anual de las hojas-

-¿Qué?- Pregunté muy confundida. -Pero... ¿Por qué esa fecha?-

-... No lo sé... Sarah, si no me equivoco, aquella predicción será la causa de ese cambio que te dije... tenemos que evitar que suceda, por imposible que suena-

* * *

*De regreso a la mente de Sarah*

-Ella me pidió que nosotros 5 estemos presentes en la carrera de las hojas... creo que su predicción era cierta... pero no imaginé que algo así sucediera- Terminó de hablar para luego mirarnos. -Mientras nosotros evitamos a lo que nos está persiguiendo, los subordinados de Marco se dirigen hacia donde nosotros, es lo que quería decirles...-

Hubo silencio después de eso, ninguno se atrevió a decir ninguna palabra, Sarah se acercó a nosotros con una miranda de pena.

-Debí decirles antes... tal vez de esa manera mínimo esperarían a lo que nos enfrentamos... por ahora- Dijo esta levántandose. -Nuestro deber es simplemente evitar los ataques de esa cosa, y esperar...-

-¿Esperar?... ¿Eso es todo?- Preguntó Marisol.

-Si, eso es todo- Respondió Sarah. -No les pediré nada más... solo... escúchenme desde ahora, y todo saldrá bien- No muy seguro de lo que ocurria, simplemente asentí, las demás hicieron lo mismo, y luego Sarah. -Voy a ingresarnos a nuestro plano... y no lo olviden- UNa vez que dijo esto, nuestra imagen se desvanecía, y una vez más regresábamos a nuestra realidad.


	6. Chapter 6

*** **El punto en el que los 5 portadores entraron a la mente de Sarah hasta que salieron

Arco 2: Rapture  
Parte 2: Subordinados

En las afueras de Poniville, momentos antes, los competidores o al menos los que sobrevivieron trotaban a paso corto en dirección al pueblo. La carrera de las hojas, evento anual en el pueblo, había sido cancelada, pero nadie sabía la razón, a excepción de 2 ponis y un dragón.

Black Cloud caminaba junto con su hermana, la cual estaba herida de una de sus patas, acercándose al grupo de ponis que habían sido evacuados del evento.

-Black... me duele...- Dijo Silver a duras penas, mientras sentía como su hermano la dejaba apoyarse de él.

-No puedo hallar ninguna posibilidad de lo que haya pasado.. solo espero que nuestros padres estén bien- Dijo Silver mientras veía cómo algunos ponis eran atendidos. Nadie tenía idea de lo que ocurría en el bosque, y debido a la situación, muchos ponis no se habían fijado de que faltaban participantes.

-Black... ¿Qué fue lo que pasó contigo?- Preguntó Silver, llegando al punto de reunión, a lo que ella se recostó para descansar un momento.

-Ya te dije que no lo sé, esa cosa me tenía enfrente... no tengo idea sobre el por qué terminó dejándome ahí- Respondió el unicornio inquieto, aquel momento le había dejado mucho que pensar.

-Dijiste que se trataba de una 'ella'...- Recordó Silver a su hermano.

-La miré de frente... no pude ver su rostro, tampoco pude diferenciar si esa cosa era real, solo lo sé, no sé cómo pero lo supe al verla- En el cielo se podían ver a un grupo de pegasos volando al lugar, el uniforme que usaban dejaba en claro qué grupo era.

-Los Wonderbolts... ¿Qué hacen aquí?- Preguntó Silver.

-Si ellos están aquí, entonces el tío Acid también-

-¿Irán a hablar con él?, hazlo, yo estaré bien- Dijo Silver poniendose de pie, mientras Acid se iba trotando hacia el grupo conformado por los Wonderbolts.

-¡Escuchen todos!- Gritó la capitana Spitfire. -¡Tenemos instrucciones de guiarlos hacia un refugio, ahí estarán a salvo!-

-¿A salvo?, ¿De qué?- Preguntó uno de lso ponis del grupo, Soarin se acercó a su compañera.

-Spitfire, no creo que que tengan idea sobre lo que esté ocurriendo aquí- Susurró este.

-.. Buen punto- Razonó la capitana. -Soarin, tú y Rainbow busquen por los que no estén en el grupo, es importante que estén todos-

-¿Qué harán tú y los demás?-

-Pues...- -Disculpen- Aquella voz habían interrumpido la conversación de los pegasos, los cuales miraron a ver al unicornio.

-¿Black Cloud?, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Spitfire al ver al hijo de Thunder y Flamer.

-¿Está Acid Speed aquí?... lo estoy buscando- Los pegasos miraron entre sí para luego mirar al unicornio con pena.

-Lo lamento, pero Acid en este momento tiene una tarea de buscar supervivientes en el bosque-

-Spit... dijiste 'supervivientes'- Remarcó Soarin, aquella palabra daba a entender que la cosa estuvo fea.

-No se preocupen, yo... ya estoy enterado...- Dijo Black bajando un poco la mirada.

-¿De verdad?... entonces viste...-

-No, no vi los cuerpos...- Terminó Black, sintiendo de repente el silencio de los pegasos, al mirarlos pudo ver una mueca de espanto en ambos.

-... ¿Cuerpos?...- Dijeron en unisono.

* * *

-ZETA- Gritaba Flamer mientras corría a toda marcha junto con los demás portadores, siendo perseguidos por aquel recolector. -NO HAY OPCIÓN, DEBEMOS PELEAR-

-.. No..- Solo eso pudo decir Zeta.

-¡¿NO?!, ¡¿A QUÉ TE REFIERES CON NO?!-

-NO PODEMOS PELEAR, ¿RECUERDAS?- Gritó Zeta de regreso. -¡¿RECUERDAS EL ACUERDO QUE HICIMOS CON LA PRINCESA?!-

-¡ESTO ES ALGO SERIO ZETA, ¿YA VISTE ESA COSA?!- Gritó Tunder entonces. -NO SABEMOS SI FUIMOS LOS PRIMEROS A LOS QUE ENCONTRÓ, ¡¿VAS A ARRIESGARTE?!-

-¡ES MUY PELIGROSO ZETA, ¿QUE IMPORTA LO QUE DIJO LA PRINCESA?- Le siguió Blu.

-¡NO PODEMOS HACER NADA SI NO ELIJES ZETA!, ¡ERES NUESTRA LIDER!, ¡NO HAY OTRA MANERA!-

Eso y más era lo que escuchaba Zeta, con aquel recolector siguiéndolos, y sus compañeros atemorizados, ella no sabía en qué pensar.

Cuando al momento de perder el control, su reliquia comenzó a brillar bajo comando de ella, para al final liberar una onda que hizo contacto con los 5 y con el recolector.***** La luz se extinguió en ese momento, los portadores seguían corriendo, pero parecían estar más tranquilos, como si estuvieran más concentrados en seguir adelante.

-¡Recuerden lo que les dije!- Gritó Zeta en ese momento. -¡Sigan adelante!-

* * *

-No sé muy bien lo que nos haya atacado... pero parece responder cuando siente alguna amenaza- Le decía Black al duo Wonderbolt.

-¿Qué clase de amenaza?- Preguntó Soarin.

-Si no es atacado... no atacará... si siente alguna amenaza... esa amenaza morirá-

* * *

-¡SIGAN AVANZANDO!- Gritaba Zeta mientras se adentraban a una zona espesa del bosque, se podía ver neblina al rededor. -¡SIGAN AVANZANDO!-

-¡ESTÁ MUY CERCA!- Gritó Thunder en ese momento, aquella figura dio un salto preparando su hoz hacia el suelo, en dirección a Blu, pero esta dio un paso de lado evitando el impacto, haciendo que el atacante se retrase en su carrera.

-¡YA ESTÁ ATACANDO!- Gritó la unicornio azul. -¡¿QUÉ HACEMOS?!-

-¡NO RESPONDAN!- Ordenó Zeta. -SERÁ PEOR SI RESPONDEMOS, SOLO CORRAN- El grupo decidió obedecer, y tal como se esperaba, su ritmo de cabalgata parecía favorecer a su favor la persecución. Sin embargo eso no le gustaba a su perseguidor, quien de momento comenzó a arojar ataques con su hoz, quienes aunque no lograban dar contra el grupo, si llegaban a cortar algunos arboles con un solo tajo.

-¡Ya se está desesperando!- Gritó Flamer entonces. -¡Dentro de poco si seguimos así nos atrapará!-

-¡UN POCO MÁS!- Gritaba Zeta de repente.

-¡ZETA!-

-¡UN POCO MÁS!- Repitió Zeta mientras el grupo salia del bosque, al momento en el que su perseguidor salió también, una figura alada salió de entre los arboles.

El grupo miró hacia arriba, Zeta con una mirada de victoria, mientras veían cómo dos seres se encontraban en el aire.

-Esos son...- Susurró Flamer.

-.. Tom y Mel...-

Y en ese mismo instante, una gran esfera de hielo cayó encima de aquella figura, haciendo que esta se detenga mientras sufría de una rápida congelación. Los portadores de a un paso lograron detener su carrera, mirando hacia atrás, para ver cómo aquel ser que los estaba siguiendo había terminado siendo congelado.

Resulta que en todo este tiempo, a la vez que el recolector perseguía a los portadores, desde una distancia segura a la vez eran seguidos por Tom, quien en su forma de angel volaba mientras en su espalda llevaba a Melissa, la cual cargaba una esfera de hielo lo suficientemente fuerte para congelar a su objetivo.

Y tal como se había pensado, el plano tuvo éxito. La esfera había sido arrojada contra el recolector justo en el momento en el que se encontraba fuera del bosque.

-¡MEL, CONGELALA LO MÁS QUE PUEDAS!- Gritó Tom, a lo que Melisa asintió y comenzó a arrojar un rayo helado a discreción en dirección al perseguidor.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la zona en la que se encontraban los supervivientes, otras dos figuras comenzaron a aterrizar, se trataban de Cristal acompañada por el pegaso Acid Speed, quienes aterrizaron a unos metros de Spitfire, Soarin y Black Cloud, acercándose a paso lento.

-Señora- Habló Acid Speed en ese momento. -La amenaza fue contenida-

* * *

**Continuará...**


	7. Chapter 7

Arco 2: Rapture  
Parte 3: La Brigada

En las afueras del bosque se podía ver un destello blanco iluminando aquella zona. Aquella sombra que perseguía a los portadores de la unión hace unos momentos ahora se encontraba congelada en el hielo creado por Melisa, gracias a la emboscada creada solamente por ella y Tom. Y en efecto, la noticia había llegado a los oídos del pueblo, sin embargo entre ellos aún no se sabía muy bien lo que ocurría en ese momento.

Habían pasado varios minutos desde ese momento, y ahora se veían varios guardias de la legión nocturna alrededor de aquel cuerpo congelado. La complexión de este no era muy clara, puesto que para aquel momento se encontraba rodeado de nieve, el rayo generado por Melisa había incrementado en potencia con los años.

-Tom, el objetivo ha sido congelado- Dijo esta mirando a su creación. Aquel recolector completamente inmóvil dentro del enorme bloque de hielo.

-Bien hecho Mel, estoy seguro de que no podrá salir de ahí- Replicó Tom. -Ahora solo falta esperar... a la princesa le interesará ver esta cosa-

La noche estaba por caer en ese entonces, el cielo mostraba un claro color morado, señal del atardecer esfumándose.

Dos ponis se acercaban en algún momento de la noche, dos ponis ya maduros. tanto Tom como Melissa se acercaron dando un saludo militar.

-¿Qué demonios es esa cosa?- Preguntó el poni macho, el cual se trataba de Marco Acanto, akka Slide. El prisionero, aún congelado había sido rodeado por varios guardias, y aquel lugar había quedado restringido.

-Sea lo que sea, iba tras los portadores de la unión- Respondió Tom mientras daba vuelta acercándose al lugar junto con los otros.

-¿Cómo estás seguro de eso, Tom?- Preguntó la yegua, la cual se trataba de nadie menos que Amanda, segunda al mando de la brigada.

¿Qué era la brigada?, 15 años atrás cuando se inició el pacto entre los portadores y la princesa sobre el no uso del poder de las reliquias, en su lugar se formó un grupo conformado por los reencarnados elegidos. Después del mensaje que recibió Amanda, aquel día en actualidad había sido la primera vez en la que ambos grupos trabajaban juntos, sin embargo también era la primera vez desde aquel juicio en la que algo extraño ocurría relacionado a los portadores.

-Después del incidente, hablamos con la lider del grupo Sarah, quien lideró a los chicos durante la persecución. Tambié hablamos con los sobrevivientes a los ataques, solo hubieron 2... Black Cloud y Silver Lightning-

-¡¿Mis nietos?!- Preguntó Amanda alarmada.

-¡¿Cómo es que ambos sobrevivieron?!- Preguntó Marco en un estado parecido.

-No sabría explicarlo, yo solo estoy conforme con el hecho de que sigan convida, sin embargo inquieta lo que Black Cloud tuvo para ofrecer- Habló Melissa entonces.

-Si quieren saber con exactitud, deberían hablarle con él, pues no sabríamos bien lo que quiso decir- Agregó Tom entonces. -Según él, el objetivo de esa cosa no era atacar, pero mostró un comportamiento diferente según lo que explicó Sarah-

-Un interrogatorio a ambos no vendría mal- Pensó Marco en voz alta, para luego mirar a los jóvenes. -Chicos, llamen a Cristal, su deber es vigilar este lugar, quizás los Wonderbolts sean de ayuda. A cualquier señal de algo extraño no duden en actuar. Nosotros interrogaremos a Sarah y a Black Cloud, eso es todo- Tom y Melissa dieron un último saludo mientras tanto Amanda como Marco se marchaban del lugar.

-No pude evitar sentir que otra vez te sentiste como en tus días de militar, primo- Dijo Amanda en forma de juego.

-Ahora mismo lo importante es asegurarnos de que todo esté en orden, la pregunta es: ¿Qué pasará después?-

-No había pensado en eso... pero de una forma u otra, ahora nos toca hablar con Sarah y Black-

* * *

Las horas nocturnas pasaron, y en todo momento aquel lugar era vigilado por la guardia lunar. En todo momento esta era vigilada por algún miembro de la brigada, en aquel entonces Melisa se encontraba repozando, era Tom quien vigilaba el bloque de hielo. De un momento este se acercó al cuerpo helado.

-Espero y estés feliz ahora, bestia- habló este, dando a pensar que sus palabras eran entendibles por el cuerpo congelado. -Inocentes murieron gracias a tí, sin mencionar el hecho de ir tras mis amigos. ¿Crees que fue divertido?, fíjate quien ríe ahora...- Mientras este hablaba, dió unos pasos a su frente.

-Black dice que pudiste matarlo también, pero no lo hiciste.. No me importa cual haya sido la razón, pues siendo caso contrario puedo asegurarte que no estarías congelada solamente... ¿Por qué congelada?, Black dice que eres una 'ella', pero eso no importa- Tom se alejó finalmente de 'ella'. -Pronto tu destino será decidido, perra- Dijo finalmente terminando así.

-Tom, ¿Qué sucede?- Dijo la voz de Melisa, esta había llegado para su turno.

-No es nada... esa cosa me deja inquieto- Dijo el angel mirando al bloque de hielo.

-No va a salir de ahí, me aseguré de eso-

-Lo sé... aunque tego que admitir que todo fue gracias a Sarah, quien planeó todo-

-A los 5- Corrigió Melisa. -El plan funcionó porque confiaron en ella, aún sin saber lo que sucedía.

-Sigo sin entender por qué nos dejaron esto a nuestro cargo y no a ellos- Se preguntó Tom.

-Porque ellos también confían en nosotros- Respondió Melisa. -Debes descansar, mañana ellos estarán aquí-

-... Está bien...- Tom decidió marcharse a descansar, había sido un largo día para ellos.

* * *

Y como marcaba el momento, la noche siguió su curso en el pueblo, como si lo único que había pasado era la cancelación de la carrera, pero en las afueras del bosque ya era otra historia. La única casa que no dormía era la de Amanda.

A mitad de la noche, Black Cloud había salido de aquel lugar, pues su interrogatorio había terminado. En su rostro se le notaba cansansio, todo lo que él quería era regresar a casa. Pero su día aún no terminaba ahí.

-Pzzzz- cuchó de repente una voz llamándolo, Black volteó a ambos lados, pero no parecía que alguien mas estuviera presente.

-Por aquí- Volvió a escuchar aquella voz. -No, no voltees...- Dijo después, Black mirando al frente, tratando de seguir aquella petición, aún cuando su curiosidad lo invadía.

-¿Quien eres?- Preguntó el unicornio entonces. -No tengo nada que ofrecerte-

-No estoy buscando nada físico, joven- Dijo aquella voz. -Mi nombre es Zina, y estoy aquí por tus padres-

-¿Mis padres?- Preguntó Black Cloud, ahora exaltado. -¿Qué quieres con ellos?-

-Hablaré, pero le pido que me escuché sin interrumpir- Habló la voz de Zina, a lo que Black decidió guardar silencio. -... Para estos momentos tú ya sabrás sobre el pasado de tus padres como portadores de la unión-

-... Si... lo sé, sé que en su tiempo fueron gente importante... ¿Y eso que?-

-Tengo un mensaje para ellos, necesito que tú se los digas, puede que sea confuso ya que yo tampoco lo entiendo, pero estoy segura de que ellos sabrán traducirlo- Habló la voz de Zina, a lo cual calló un momento, para luego hablar. -... "Rapture sabe de las 3 raíces, esa es la razón de su llegada, deben proteger la raíz del presente hasta que que logre reunirse con las otras, de lo contrario, la vida como la conocen cambiará"... No sé muy bien lo que significa, pero cuando lo escuché me dejó inquieta-

-... No, no logro entender... ¿Quien rayos es Rapture?... ¿Las 3 raíces?... ¿Cómo esperas que me aprenda todo eso?-

-No te preocupes- Al momento en el que Black escuchó esto último, sintiendo como una garra sujetaba su mejilla, esta teniendo el aspecto de una pata de algún ave. -No lo olvidarás... siento que pronto algo radical sucederá... ¿Cual era tu nombre?-

-... Black Cloud...-

-Trataré de no olvidar- Dijo aquella voz a la vez que el unicornio se veía libre de aquella garra. -No todo es lo que parece, Black Cloud... es lo único que puedo decir... sé que pronto nos volveremos a ver...- Dicho esto, el unicornio solo pudo escuchar el sonido de alas aleteando, al momento de voltear, ya no había nadie ahí, pero en el suelo se encontraba lo que parecía una pluma plateada. Creyendo que esto sería una pista para en el futuro decidió tomarla, muy confundido por lo que recién ocurrió. Tenía que irse a casa, mañana sería un día duro.

Sin embargo, un pensamiento cruzó por su mente, por alguna razón logró recordar aquel mensaje a la perfección, casi como si este hubiera sido grabado, pero una parte de él lo dejaba inquieto.

-¿Qué pasa si... esa cosa que perseguía a mis padres... es Rapture?- Dijo mirando a la dirección en la que se encontraba el bosque. -Según Zina, Rapture sabe de estas 3 raíces... ¿pero que son?-

Mientras él pensaba en aquello, alguien más lo vigilaba desde el tejado de una de las viviendas, cubierto con una capucha larga y gris, y un enorme par de alas plateadas en su espalda.

-Estoy segura de que puedo contar contigo, Black Cloud..-

* * *

**Continuará...**


	8. Chapter 8

Arco 2: Rapture  
Parte 4: Arrepentimiento

A la mañana siguiente, el cielo recién había mostrado el sol. Varias casas en el pueblo habían sido cerradas. Todos los presentes se encontraban en la plaza central, donde se le rendía honor a todos los ponis que habían perdido la vida en la carrera del día anterior. Dando sus palabras se encontraba Melisa quien se había ofrecido representar a la brigada, los cuales había sido los responsables de que las muertes terminaran.

Mientras tanto, en la zona vigilada junto al bosque se encontraba Tom, aún viendo aquel cuerpo congelado que anteriormente era considerado una amenaza. Su estado de animo debido a lo del día anterior seguía igual, claro que él no había sido testigo claro de aquellos hechos.

Cambiando de lugar, se encontraba Black Cloud en casa, este seguía en su cama recostado. En la cama de alado se encontraba su hermana Silver aún dormida, pero no quizo despertarla, él estaba enfocado en otra cosa. Aquella visita repentina era todo en lo que él pensaba. ¿Quien era Zina?, juzgando por aquellas garras se podría decir que se trataba de algún grifo, ¿Un grifo en Poniville?, se describían a los grifos como criaturas temperamentales, agresivas. ¿Por qué un grifo le diría esas cosas?

Sarah, por el otro lado, se había quedado en las afueras, lejos del pueblo y del bosque. Algo no dejaba de molestarla, como si sus días de tranquilidad pronto estarían por terminar, eso descartando los hechos ocurridos. Dudosa, miró su brazalete, ella al igual que los otros portadores había conservado su reliquia, sin embargo comenzaba a dudar sobre el por qué había sido elegida, más que nada el por qué había sido al primera elegida. Como líder de los portadores, tenía que ver por el bien de sus compañeros, sin perjudicar a otros en lo mínimo.

Debido a esto, ella se sentía culpable por las muertes ocurridas, llegando a pensar que tal vez no merecía el cargo que se le había dado.

Por el otro lado, estaba la promesa que le habían hecho a Equestria, la cual hasta ahora habían cumplido hasta el momento. Bajo el coste de aquellos ponis, habían logrado congelar a aquel asesino, pero algo la molestaba, algo de repente le llegó a la mente. Las palabras de Black Cloud en su interrogatorio según Amanda:

"Ella atacaba a cualquiera que fuera una amenaza"

-... Si eso era cierto... ¿Por qué...?- Pensaba ella en voz alta. -¿Por qué se enfocaba en nosotros?- El viento comenzó a soplar en aquel momento, mirando a la dirección en la que se encontraba el bosque.

-Esa cosa debió tener un objetivo principal, en ese caso, debió eliminar a quienes se interpongan en su camino- En aquel entonces recordó algo mas. Según Black, hasta donde se sabe todos los que habían muerto, a excepción de él y su hermana, habían respondido en amenaza.

-Las muertes fueron a la defensiva... todos los que la atacaron terminaron muertos... si eso es cierto y ella de alguna forma logra liberarse, su objetivo primario sería...-

-La Brigada- Dijo alguien mas detrás de ella, de la sorpresa Sarah volteó hacia atrás, logrando ver a alguien más cubierto con una capucha gris, no podía distinguir sus extremidades, pero podía ver un par de alas en su espalda, su rostro cubierto por una mascara de lobo.

-... Quien...-

-No hay tiempo para hablar- Interrumpió esta. -Mi nombre es Zina, y estoy aquí para avisarte... no todo es lo que parece-

-¿Qué?... ¿De qué hablas?..- Preguntó Sarah extrañada.

-¿Crees que una trampa como esa será suficiente para detenerla?-

-¿Detenerla?... Te refieres a...-

-Su nombre es Rapture- Habló Zina interrumpiendo otra vez. -Y es más fuerte de lo que piensas... piensan que la han detenido pero se equivocan, estará inmóvil por ahora, pero el futuro sigue siendo el mismo, ¡nada ha cambiado!-

-Te refieres... ¡¿Ella se liberará?!- En ese momento el viento sopló aún más fuerte, Sarah terminó cubriéndose de este, haciéndole difícil ver que las mangas de Zina habían sido removidas por unos segundos. Aquel viento iba en dirección hacia el bosque, dirección hacia la cual Sarah volvió a mirar.

-... ¿Cómo se si debo confiar en ti?- Preguntó la portadora de la fuerza sin ver a Zina.

-No te diré que lo hagas- Respondió esta. -Solo estoy aquí como mensajera- Dicho esto, Zina volteó en dirección contraria.

Sarah cerró sus puños imaginando lo que podría pasar, por un momento volteó a ver a Zina, pero esta se había ido. No le importaba si eso había sido una ilusión o no, si ella tuviera razón, entonces sus amigos...

* * *

Cristal había llegado hacia donde se encontraba Tom, la ceremonia de honor a los caidos había terminado y le tocaba a ella vigilar.

-Tom, tómate un descanso- Habló la cambiante. -Te romperás la cabeza si solo te quedas mirando-

-Perdóname Cris- Dijo Tom soltando un suspiro, al mismo tiempo que este comenzó a sentir la briza. Al mirar al cielo, pudo ver que este comenzaba a nublarse. -Que extraño... pensé que hoy sería día soleado-

-Estaré bien- Dijo Cristal. -Una lluvia no me hará nada-

-.. No, es otra cosa... olvídalo, necesito relajarme un poco- Dicho esto Tom tomó paso alejándose de aquel lugar. Cristal soltó un suspiro y siguió su paso hacia el bloque de hielo.

Fue entonces cuando lo notó, al acercarse y mirar con cuidado pudo ver que el bloque seguía intacto, pero algo estaba mal, no parecía haber ningún cuerpo adentro. Más aún, debajo del bloque se podía ver una especie de agujero, como si alguien hubiera cavado desde adentro.

-.. No... No puede ser..- Entonces sucedió, detrás de ella había salido desde el suelo, aquel asesino había resurgido desde tierra. El sonido dejó paralizada a Cristal, quien no dudó en voltear hacia atrás, contemplando así su peor temor.

* * *

Sarah se encontraba dando carrera hacia aquella zona del bosque, sus pasos resonaban a la vez que su respiración se le dificultaba. Fue entonces cuando logró escuchar un grito, aquel grito era el de Cristal.

-No.. sucedió, esa cosa... No, Rapture logró liberarse!-

No muy lejos de ahí, Tom también había escuchado aquel grito. Sin dudar tomó carrera hacia aquel lugar. Al llegar pudo ver el enorme agujero, y a pocos metros de este...

El cuerpo de Cristal en el suelo, dividido por la mitad desde arriba a abajo, en el rostro de esta podía ver que algo la había dejado petrificada, como si lo último que hubiera visto fuera algo que no debió suceder. Tom se veía petrificado al ver el cuerpo de su amiga de esa manera.

-Cri... Cristal...- Susurró este cayendo de rodillas, incapaz de mantenerse en pie. Luego pudo escucharlo, el sonido de alguien corriendo entre los arboles del bosque, en dirección al pueblo.

-¡TOM!- Se escuchó la voz de Sarah, la cual apenas llegó logró ver el cadaver de su amiga cambiante. -Cri... Cristal...- Al ver aquella escena, solo se le ocurrió alguna posibilidad. -... Rapture...-

-.. ¿Eh?...- Susurró Tom volteando a verla.

-Fue Rapture... ¿Verdad?...-

-¿Rapture?-

-¡Esa cosa!- Gritó Sarah finalmente, era esto lo que había dicho Zina, su miedo ahora estaba sucediendo. La brigada se había puesto entre Rapture y su objetivo.

-¿Esa cosa se llama Rapture?- Preguntó él, para luego mirara el cuerpo de Cristal, no podía evitar sentirse culpable, al dejar que Cristal se quedara sola... pudo haber sido él y no ella...

-¡Sarah, quédate aquí y cuida el cuerpo de Cristal!- Dijo Tom desplegando sus alas. -¡Iré a buscar a los demás, vengaremos a Cristal cueste lo que cueste!-

-¡No Tom!- Gritó Sarah. -¡Es muy peligroso!-

-¡De todos modos irá tras nosotros!- Gritó Tom poniéndose frente a Sarah, esta se encontraba asustada, tanto por lo que sucedía como la manera en la que la miraba Tom. -Lleva a Cristal... A un un lugar seguro... ya no podemos hacer nada... lo siento- Y dicho esto, el ángel negro alzó vuelo, dejando en tierra a Sarah.

-¡NO LO HAGAS, TOMAS!- Gritó Sarah de manera desesperada, pero ya era tarde, su amigo se había ido, y no podía seguirlo. Volteando hacia donde se encontraba el cuerpo dividido de Cristal, solamente pudo acercarse a la mitad de arriba, ponerse de rodillas para así cerrar los ojos de su amiga caída, no pudo evitar llorar, tratando de limpiarse el rostro de las lágrimas con ambos brazos. El recuerdo de cuando la vio por primera vez llegó a su mente en ese momento, cuando con la ayuda de las portadoras de la armonía lograron despojarla de su lado corrupto. Luego recordó su valiente decisión de quedarse en la tierra durante ese ataque pre-mano, y la manera en la que intentó integrarse al grupo.

A pesar de que ella era diferente a los demás, sin duda era una gran amiga, y ahora se había ido, para siempre.

* * *

**Continuará...**


End file.
